Call me bitch, my ex
by Keiita-chan
Summary: Sakura harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari. Apakah Kisah masalalu mereka akan berulang kembali? Kembali menjadi jalang yang terus mempermainkan hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

**CALL ME B.I.T.C.H., MY EX..**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : M for Safe**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BadFic, Typo, kata-kata non baku, Gaje, etc.. The pic isn't mine**

 **Sakura centric**

 **Author baru, harap maklum..**

 **Mohon review, kritik n sarannya.. Arigato Senpai… #ngebungkukin badan**

 **Special thanks to MeiChan sista.. ^_^**

 **UtaSaku SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry**

Sakura harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari. Apakah Kisah masalalu mereka akan berulang kembali? Kembali menjadi jalang yang terus mempermainkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sekian banyak sekolah, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sini. Sosok yang paling aku hindari, sosok yang tak ingin ku temui sampai akhir hidupku. Hari ini adalah upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Hari pertama aku akan mengajar di Konoha High School. Mati-matian aku mencoba menghindar dari radius jangkauan mata emasnya hingga upacara selesai, berharap aku masih bisa menyiapkan diri hingga esok hari untuk berhadapan dengannya. Errrr- setidaknya aku bisa berlatih 1 x 12 jam di depan kaca untuk menyapanya senormal mungkin.

Yosshh.. Aku sudah sampai di mejaku, secepatnya aku ingin menyiapkan beberapa literatur atau bahan yang akan ku bawa ke kelas dan akan langsung pergi ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat. Tapi sialnya aku belum sempat sarapan pagi karena harus cepat-cepat berangkat untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan yang dimulai 30 menit lebih cepat dari jam masuk sekolah biasanya, atau mungkin aku akan keluar kelas lebih cepat lalu ke kantin sebelum para guru mengakhiri kelasnya dan buru-buru ke perpustakaan setelah itu. Terlalu larut memikirkan rencana-rencanaku untuk menghindarinya membuatku melamun dan tak peka akan kehadiran seseorang di samping mejaku.

"Sakura… kau tak apa-apa?" Ku lihat bayangan jari-jari tangan bergerak tepat di depan wajahku. Aku kaget dan menolehkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara. Jantungku berdegub kencang, seperti akan meloncat dari dadaku (maaf over hiperbolis #plakkk) atau mungkin rasanya seperti seorang murid yang ketahuan mencontek oleh guru ter _killer_ di sekolah. Ayolah Sakura, kuasai dirimu.. Senyum… Berikan senyuman termanismu yang selama ini membuat para pria mengalihkan dunia mereka.

"Wah aku tak menyangka, kita akan bertemu di sini Utakata-senpai!" Entahlah aku bingung kenapa sangat buruk dalam memilih kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutku setelah 5 tahun terakhir kali berbicara dengannya. Aku mencoba memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, pasti terlihat aneh dan aku akan terlihat jelek dengan ekspresi bodoh ini. Arrgghhhh baka Sakura, kenapa harus mempermasalahkan kecantikanmu yang sudah teruji secara klinis diajang kontes kecantikan miss kampus.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia tersenyum ramah, bahkan terlihat sangat tulus. Oh, kalau saja aku bukan wanita jalang yang tak tahu diri, mungkin aku akan meleleh dalam pesonanya. Kenapa ia masih saja bersikap baik padaku, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di antara kami.

"Seperti yang kau lihat senpai, tentu saja aku selalu sehat dan energik seperti biasanya!" Aku tertawa kecil dan mulai bisa mengendalikan diri. "Dan selalu cantik!" desisnya membuat mataku melotot. "Biasanya bukankah itu kelanjutannya?" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tertawa meledekku. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Selera humor yang buruk senpai, aku bukan lagi remaja SMA yang kelewat narsis, tak perlu ku mengatakannya, orang-orang sudah pasti mengakui pesona kecantikanku!" Tanpa ku sadari sepertinya kenarsisanku yang akut itu telah kambuh lagi. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahku yang terlihat kesal memajukan bibirku.

"Aaaaa, baiklah sensei cantik sepertinya kita harus segera masuk kelas, kasihan murid-murid di kelas pasti sudah tak sabar untuk berkenalan denganmu!" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia berdiri lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Langkah kaki kami terhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan XI/2. "Pelajaran matematika kelas XI/2, di sini kelasmu, ganbatte Sakura sensei!" Ia menyemangatiku dan ia tahu jadwalku mengajar. "Arigato senpai, kau mengajar di kelas berapa?" Melihatnya hendak berbalik aku penasaran apakah ia memang benar mengantarku atau hanya tak sengaja searah jalan saja. "Kelas XII/3! Di gedung sebelah! Aku mengantarmu karena takut kau akan lama menemukan kelasmu!" Seakan dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di otakku dan ia masih ingat kalau aku memang selalu buta arah di tempat baru. "Sekali lagi, arigato senpai!" ia tersenyum dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama yang indah, murid-murid yang bersemangat dan memperhatikan selama jam pelajaran, berkenalan dengan sensei-sensei lain saat jam istirahat. Hari ini segalanya nyaris sesuai dengan imaginasiku, kecuali pertemuan tak terduga dengan mantan pacarku tadi pagi. Tapi semua itu tak masalah, berkat dirinya si ice breaker, aku tak merasa kikuk lagi saat berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin karena pengalamannya sebagai guru yang telah terbiasa me- _manage_ orang.

Sepertinya ku lihat semua sensei telah pulang, hanya aku yang tertinggal di kantor. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi seorang guru baru sepertiku. Sesuai agenda di hari pertama ini langsung diadakan presentasi metode pengajaran oleh masing-masing sensei yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar. Ku lirik arloji di tangan kiriku, beruntunglah sebelum jam 7 malam sudah selesai. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat acara yang ku rencanakan setelah ini. Ku lirik ponselku, pesanku yang ku kirim siang tadi kepada Sasuke belum dibalas, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Tapi kemarin malam ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk merayakan hari pertama ku kerja. Jadi ku yakin ia pasti akan menepatinya.

"Sakura, kau tak pulang?" Tiba-tiba sosok Utakata-senpai ada di sampingku, mengagetkanku saja. "Ku kira kau sudah pulang duluan senpai..! Sebentar lagi aku pulang, aku sedang menunggu jemputan!" Hari ini aku sengaja tak membawa mobil agar bisa pulang bareng dengan Sasuke dan makan malam bersamanya.

"Kekasihmu?" Aku hanya tersenyum seolah dia mengerti jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Baiklah ku temani sampai jemputanmu datang!" Utakata-senpai duduk di sampingku. "Tak usah senpai, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu!" Ku merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya yang terlalu baik padaku sehingga aku berusaha menolaknya secara halus, setidaknya berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi. Apalagi orang yang ku tunggu adalah alasanku menjadi jalang yang tega menghancurkan hati dan mimpinya. "Baiklah, aku memang sedang ingin duduk di sini, jadi kau tak merepotkanku!" Seolah ia menegaskan bahwa aku tak boleh menolak niat baiknya.

Sudah 1 jam aku menunggu Sasuke, tapi nihil tak kunjung datang dan tak ada kabar. Puluhan pesan ku kirim lewat semua aplikasi chat yang ku miliki, tak ada balasan. 33 kali aku menelepon hpnya dan dijawab oleh mesin perekam suara. Kemana kau Sasuke, apa kau lupa janjimu akan menjemput dan mengajakku makan malam. Ku lirikkan mataku kearah Utakata-senpai, ku lihat ia sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ dan sesekali tersenyum menatap layar _gadget_ nya. Senyum yang membuatku tenang dan damai setiap kali aku melihatnya. Senyum yang membuatku dulu menerima pernyataan cintanya. Senyum yang menemani 364 hariku bersamanya. Senyum yang tetap ada saat aku memutuskannya dengan sepihak.

"Sakura, sepertinya sudah larut! Penjaga sekolah akan segera mengunci gerbang sekolah, sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang!" Ia melirik ke jam yang ada di tangannya. Bolehkah aku ge-er, itu adalah jam tangan yang ku belikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dan ia masih menggunakannya. Mungkin ia menghargai jerih payahku yang harus kerja _part time_ 2 bulan demi hadiah tersebut.

Ia meraih tas jinjingku yang berisi berkas-berkas materi dan tugas pertama murid didikku yang akan ku koreksi di rumah. "Tak usah senpai, biar aku saja yang membawanya!" Ku raih kembali tas jinjing itu. Ia memegang tanganku, membuatku sedikit berjingkat kaget, ku diam terpaku seolah menunggu perlakuannya selanjutnya. "Biar aku saja yang membawanya, tanganmu terlalu lembut untuk membawa tas seberat ini!" Sontak kalimatnya itu membuat wajahku blushing. Oh sangat tidak elit sekali mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan memilih membelikan kami tas jinjing serupa agar kami tidak berebutan lagi. Ia menggeser tanganku menjauh dari tas jinjing yang sedang kami perebutkan. Dan akhirnya aku sedikit kecewa ketika tahu tujuannya merengkuh tanganku tadi hanya untuk menjauhkan tanganku dari benda berat sialan itu. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Sakura?

Aku mengikuti langkah kakinya sampai di samping mobil sedan putih, warna kesukaannya pasti, yang terparkir manis di pojok halaman sekolah. So gentle… bahkan ia membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku yang berdegub kencang seolah aku adalah remaja sma yang sedang kasmaran. What the hell? Apa aku sedang kasmaran? Dengan pria lain selain Sasuke kun, orang yang ku anggap sebagai cinta matiku sejak kecil. Impossible, batinku yakin.

"Hm, kau pasti lapar Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar di kafe baru milik sahabatku?" Ia sangat peka ketika mendengar alarm dari dalam perutku yang berbunyi beberapa kali. Sungguh memalukan, batinku. Aku hanya mengiyakan, memangnya aku bisa apa, mengatakan kalau aku tidak lapar? Ketahuan sekali bohongnya. Ia melanjutkan mengemudikan mobil dan berbelok ke arah bangunan klasik di sudut kota yang ku yakin itu adalah kafe milik sahabatnya yang ia katakan tadi.

Utakata-senpai memilih lahan parkir yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk kafe, karena area parkir di bagian depan sudah terisi penuh oleh mobil pengunjung lain. "Suasananya sangat romantis!" Spontan kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirku. "Ettooo… Mungkin karena efek pencahayaannya, sepertinya pemiliknya sangat romantis!" Aku segera meralat kalimatku. "Ya, seperti aku!" Oh tidak, sepertinya pendengaranku sedang bermasalah.

"Sejak kapan senpai bisa se-narsis itu?" Utakata-senpai hanya terkekeh. "Apakah hanya tuan putri yang cantik ini saja yang boleh narsis?" Wow dan ia sudah pintar membalikkan kalimatku. "Sudah pintar menggombal, eh?" Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman mautnya. "Ayo kita ke dalam, biar ku bukakan pintu untukmu hime!" Ia beranjak dari duduknya keluar dari mobil dan segera berada di sampingku membukakan pintu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mau tidak mau harus menerima perlakuan manisnya ini.

Kakiku sangat berat untuk digerakkan, mataku terbelalak dari kejauhan ku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal melintas ke arah mobilku. Ia tak sendiri, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang wanita yang berjalan disampingnya, bercengkrama dan sesekali bibir mereka bertemu. Pasti aku salah lihat, tidak mungkin itu dia, pasti hanya mirip saja. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas, tubuh tegapnya, rambut ravennya, mata onixnya, dia… Sasuke ku..

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku mulai menetes dan sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Utakata mengikuti arah pandangan mataku dan mengerti alasan air mataku ini mengalir deras. Ia mendongakkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil, merengkuh tubuhku dan membiarkanku menangis dalam dadanya yang bidang. Pelukan yang sangat nyaman, sangat hangat, dan menenangkan. seolah dejavu.

Utakata meregangkan pelukannya, aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya. Hanya ketulusan yang aku temukan di matanya yang membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku menundukkan wajahku, ia menarik daguku, dan setelah itu yang ku rasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirku. Seketika sentuhan itu berubah menjadi lumatan dan ciuman yang panas. Aku menikmatinya dan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Mendadak aku takut kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Aku takut mengulang kesalahanku di masa lalu. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis! Aku tak pernah bisa membiarkanmu menangis" Utakata memelukku semakin erat seolah tak ingin melepaskanku. "Biarkan aku menjadi pelarianmu lagi..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

Akhirnya kelar juga fic keduaku.. Demi bisa pake judul yang agak vulgar itu terpaksa ku buat rate M..

Yosh.. please review, kritik n sarannya.. Flame pun ku terima sebagai kritik yang ngebangun..

Arigato.. #ngebungkukin badan

Meichan-sista tengkyu.. jgn bosen pm nya penuh ma kiriman fic gajeku :D


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Another girl

 **CALL ME B.I.T.C.H., MY EX..**

 **Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimotto**

 **Rated : M for Safe**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, BadFic, Typo, kata-kata non baku, Gaje, Crack pair etc.. The pic isn't mine**

 **Sakura centric**

 **Mohon review, kritik n sarannya.. Arigato Senpai… #ngebungkukin badan**

 **UtaSaku slight SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry**

Sakura harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ia hindari. Apakah Kisah masalalu mereka akan berulang kembali? Kembali menjadi jalang yang terus mempermainkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak ingat sudah berapa lama kami terjebak dalam suasana panas seperti ini. Ketika aku menyadarinya tubuhku sudah berpindah di atas pangkuan Utakata senpai. Tanganku bertaut di belakang lehernya, rokku sudah tersingkap dan beberapa kancing blouseku terlepas sehingga mengekspos separo dari bagian payudaraku. Ku lihat keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda pada dirinya, dasinya entah sudah ku lempar kemana, bagian depan kemejanya sudah sangat kusut dengan beberapa kancing yang sudah terbuka dan rambut coklatnya yang menjuntai telah acak-acakan mungkin karena reflek jambakanku. Tapi otak nakalku mengakui betapa seksi penampilannya saat ini.

'Biarkan aku menjadi pelarianmu lagi..!' Kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibirnya bagai mantra dan sihir yang menarik seluruh akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar menyalurkan segala kemarahanku dan kekecewanku terhadap Sasuke kepadanya. Tetapi betapa memalukannya kenapa bentuk pelarian perasaanku dalam wujud gairah mesum seperti ini. Salahkan Sasuke yang sudah lama tak menyentuhku dan malahan sibuk dengan jalang-jalangnya di luar sana.

.

"Gomen!" desisku lalu merapikan kembali pakaianku. 'Sial, padahal aku baru saja menikmati permainan lidahnya yang liar!' inner _devil_ ku berusaha mengambil alih kewarasanku. Aku menggeleng-gelangkan kepala, walau ku akui hanya sebentar bermain bersamanya sudah membuatku cukup basah. 'Hentikan itu jalang!' inner malaikatku kembali menguasai diriku.

"Masih berminat makan malam?" Utakata senpai sudah berpindah duduk di kursi kemudi, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menetralisir keadaan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Senpai tak lihat mataku yang sudah kehilangan bentuk indahnya! Apa senpai ingin mempermalukanku disana?" gerutuku sambil memajukan bibirku kesal berakting senormal mugkin seolah tak terjadi sesuatu yang memalukan diantara kami. Utakata senpai hanya tersenyum dan mencubit hidungku gemas.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, kau mau ku antar pulang sekarang?" tawar Utakata senpai berbasa-basi kepadaku. Aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku masih memikirkan betapa buruknya hariku, pertemuan pertama dengan mantan kekasihku setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu berakhir dengan kejadian sangat tak terduga.

"Kau tak mau? Apa kau masing ingin berlama-lama bersama denganku?" lantunan kalimatnya kembali memanggil pikiranku yang menerawang, wajahku mendadak merona karenanya. "Ettoo, pulang sekarang senpai, besok aku harus mengajar kelas pagi!" jawabku sedikit terbata menutupi kegugupanku. "Baiklah, masukkan alamat rumahmu di layar GPS!" tuturnya pelan dan ku lakukan sesuai yang dipintanya.

.

.

Audi putih Utakata melaju pelan di Jalanan Konoha, suara musik klasik menemani perjalanan kami. Bisa ku lihat dari sudut mataku betapa tenangnya ekspresi Utakata yang seolah tak pernah terbebani oleh suatu masalah. Utakata sangat pintar mengendalikan emosinya, tetapi terkadang ia kurang terlihat akrab dengan orang lain. Ia lebih menyukai kesendirian dan juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara kecuali dengan orang terdekatnya.

Dasar naluri terkutuk, aku mulai memperhatikan bibir kissablenya yang masih terdapat bekas lipstik merahku yang masih menempel. Kemudian ke arah hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas, mata emas pucatnya yang indah, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan rambut cokelat yang menjuntai hingga bahunya, semuanya yang ada padanya terasa nyaris sempurna. Belum lagi dengan tinggi badannya yang seperti pemain basket pro diimbangi berat badannya yang proporsional, dadanya yang bidang, lengannya yang cukup atletis dan tangan besarnya yang... Pasti ia akan sangat hebat di ranjang, pikirku nakal. Oh, betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di depan mataku ini.

Sayangnya aku telah terlebih dulu tertarik dengan makhluk indah milik Tuhan lainnya, dengan wujud kesempurnaan fisik yang serupa tetapi disertai dengan perangai yang buruk. Ya, sebelum aku menyadari pesona Utakata senpai, telah ada pesona lain yang mengisi hati dan pikiranku. Dan sialnya pesona itu belum pernah bisa tergantikan, meskipun oleh Utakata senpai. Pesona pria yang ku gadang-gadang sebagai _my everlasting love,_ Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Kau memperhatikanku dari tadi..? Apa kau mulai terpesona dengan ketampananku, eh?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum meledekku. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, aku berusaha menahan nafasku, dan jantungku mulai tak bisa ku ajak kompromi. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang melingkariku. "Kita sudah sampai di parkiran apartemenmu. Kau tak ingin turun?" Utakata senpai berkata seolah tak paham dengan kegelisahan yang telah ia sebabkan. Lagi-lagi aku harus kembali menghela nafasku dan menelan ludahku.

"Arigato senpai, jaa ne!" ucapku dari jendela mobil sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia tersenyum, kemudian memacu kemudi mobilnya kembali.

.

.

"Baka Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau berbuat se-hentai itu pada mantan yang pernah kau campakkan!" desisku pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku ke dinding lift, rasanya ingin menghilang saja.

'Ting'

Pintu lift berhenti di lantai 13. Dengan langkah malas aku memaksakan kakiku menyusuri koridor Apartemen hingga sampai di kamar nomor 1308. Ku berhenti di depannya dan memandangi pintu Apartemen itu. "Sasuke!" desisku lirih. Kuurungkan kembali niatku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Mungkin lebih baik besok pagi saja aku berbicara kepadanya, pikirku.

.

* * *

.

 **Call me bitch, my ex**

.

* * *

.

.

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun. Sejujurnya aku masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam aku tak bisa terlelap tidur karena otakku terpenuhi tentang Utakata senpai. Aku memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bersikap kepadanya hari ini. Tentu saja ciuman panas kami telah mengacaukan hubungan profesionalisme yang sedang ku rancang bersamanya. Argghhh, cukup, aku tak boleh memikirkannya lagi karena tujuanku bangun pagi adalah untuk pangeran tercintaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tak sabar ingin menemui Sasuke dan ingin meluapkan kekesalanku, kenapa ia bisa lupa pada janji makan malam kami dan lebih memilih bersama wanita jalangnya. Walau sebenarnya aku sudah tak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian semalam, ku pikir mungkin sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memuluskan urusan bisnisnya. Sebagai seorang calon nyonya Uchiha aku harus mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh calon suami masa depanku itu. Lagipula adeganku dengan Utakata senpai tak kalah panas dari mereka. Oh, shiittt, aku mengingatnya lagi. Itu tak boleh terulang kembali.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di depan Apartemen Sasuke, karena Apartemen kami tepat bersebelahan. Aku sengaja membeli Apartemen tepat di samping Apartemen miliknya sehingga ketika kami telah menikah nanti, aku akan menyatukan kedua ruang Apartemen kami. Dengan catatan bila dia mau menikahiku.

Sebelum selesai memasukkan semua angka di mesin perekam _password_ , pintu apartemen telah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita seksi berambut merah dengan pakaian minim seperti kekurangan bahan. "Wanita yang semalam bersama Sasuke!" batinku. Wanita itu tak peduli dengan keberadaanku, langsung berlalu begitu saja dan hilang di depan pintu lift. Sementara aku masih mematung mencoba menyusun hatiku yang baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur dengan wanita lain, tetapi biasanya ia melakukannya di hotel bukan di apartemen pribadinya yang semula membuatku merasa spesial untuknya karena hanya akulah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki akses bebas untuk keluar masuk ke dalamnya. Aku menahan air mataku, segera ku masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Tubuhku kembali tercengang melihat Sasuke masih terbaring polos hanya ditutupi selembar selimut.

.

"Kenapa kau lupa makan malam denganku dan pergi bersama jalang itu?" tangisku sudah tak tertahan lagi ketika menatap mata kelamnya. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan menghampiriku yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Jangan berharap kalau Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Ia sudah memakai celana boxernya. (#Author gagal mimisan)

"Sakura kau jangan membuatku tambah pusing!" Sasuke memelukku dan aku masih terus terisak. "Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu aku mencintai karirku di atas segalanya! Jangan mencintaiku sebesar itu, kau hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya di sini? Bukankah kau tak suka ruang pribadimu terusik?" aku merasa posisiku terancam, khawatir kehadiran wanita lain diantara kami yang lebih dari sekedar patner bisnis.

"Dia wanita yang berbeda, tak ingin nama baiknya tercoreng karena ketahuan bermalam di Hotel!" jawaban Sasuke semakin membuatku hancur dan aku semakin terisak membenamkan wajahku di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan membawa wanita lain kesini lagi, kumohon.. Sasuke..!" desisku lirih

"Hn..!"

Entahlah aku tak bisa menafsirkan kata 'Hn' miliknya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir Sasuke dan dia membalas lumatan bibirku.

'Kreek!'

Sosok wanita paruh baya muncul di balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Wanita itu tercengang melihat kami. "Aaah.. Kaasan mengganggu kalian ya..! Kaasan akan pulang kalau begitu!" Mikoto baasan langsung berbalik.

"Jangan Kaasan!" cegah kami bersamaan.

"Kaasan tak ingin mengganggu ritual kalian. Kaasan senang melihat kemesraan kalian. Kaasan sudah tak sabar ingin segera menimang Uchiha kecil!" Ekspresi senang Mikoto baasan membuatku sedih. Ia telah salah sangka kepada kami. Ekspektasinya terhadap hubunganku dan Sasuke mungkin terlalu tinggi. Ibunya Sasuke memang selalu menganggapku sebagai calon menantunya bahkan ia telah mengatakannya dari kami masih TK dan ia selalu memaksaku untuk memanggilnya Kaasan. Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa ada di dekat Sasuke sampai saat ini adalah karena aku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa diterima oleh Mikoto baasan.

.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, Kaasan. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah!" pamitku.

"Kenapa kau tak memindahkan barang-barangmu ke sini saja, Saku? Kaasan rasa akan lebih baik kalau kalian memulai dengan tinggal bersama, kaasan tak tega melihat Sasuke kesepian!" Kaasan bahkan tersenyum jahil ke arah kami.

"Kaa san..!" sela Sasuke dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke saat ia merajuk. Saat bersama Mikoto baasan lah aku bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu. Sosok yang sangat manis, bukan pria tanpa hati seperti sekarang.

"Saku harus menjaga _image_ sebagai seorang pendidik, Kaasan. Apa kata mereka nanti kalau ada yang mengetahui seorang sensei tinggal bersama dengan kekasihnya tanpa ikatan pernikahan!" Aku berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal agar kaasan tak memaksa kami melakukan hal yang tak mungkin bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus cepat menikah!" Sontak kalimat kaasan membuat hatiku semakin perih, sepertinya sangat mustahil Sasuke bisa menikahiku dengan segera. Sasuke hanya diam dan sepertinya enggan mengomentari kalimat ibunya.

"Aku baru saja bekerja, kaasan, sepertinya sulit memperoleh izin untuk cuti!" sanggahku. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dicecar oleh satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Aku takut tak bisa lagi menjawabnya sehingga aku cepat-cepat undur diri.

.

* * *

.

 **Call me bitch, my ex**

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tak bisa menemukan Sasuke di Apartemennya. _Handphone_ nya pun sulit untuk ku hubungi. Pesan dan emailku jarang dibalas olehnya. Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia sedang ada perjalanan bisnis dan tak bisa sering membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku. Lalu apakah aku melarikan rasa kesepianku kepada Utakata senpai?

 _Absolutely NO_!

Aku sangat malu bila bertemu dengan Utakata-senpai, entah kenapa bayangan ciuman panas dalam posisi erotis itu yang selalu terbayang setiap kali aku berpapasan dengannya. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau itu adalah kebodohanku yang pertama dan terakhir. Ia tak boleh lagi menjadi pelarianku, aku tak boleh memanfaatkan ketulusannya dan aku tak boleh menyakitinya lagi. Tiga kalimat yang selalu menjadi mantraku setiap mata kami saling berpapasan dan sebisa mungkin aku selalu menghindari kontak dengannya.

.

.

Aku sedang menikmati makan siangku di kantin khusus staf dan guru KHS. 'Uhk!' Aku tersedak dengan tidak elitnya tepat di hadapan Utakata senpai. Sebenarnya kehadiran Utakata senpai lah yang membuatku sampai tersedak makanan. Ia langsung meyodorkan _softdrink_ yang ada di tangannya dan tanpa berpikir lama aku langsung menyambarnya lalu meminumnya. 'Toeng' Mataku terbelalak, itu tadi ciuman tidak langsung. Otak mesumku mulai mengingatnya. _Hell no_!

"Kau harus mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini!" tanpa berbasa-basi ia langsung mengungkapkan tujuannya menemuiku. Apakah ini ajakan kencan, innerku berteriak. "Kau mengajakku kencan?" tanyaku lirih, takut terdengar oleh orang lain di sekitar kami. "Para sensei muda di sini selalu menyiapkan pesta penyambutan bagi sensei baru di sekolah, jadi kau harus mau, kami tidak menerima penolakan!" ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya yang langka itu. Entahlah aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya. 'Oh, apa yang kau inginkan jalang!' batinku mencibir. "Hn!" sepertinya kalau sedang kesal aku mengkopi kebiasaan Sasuke. "Tapi kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai kencan, aku akan sangat tersanjung!" bisiknya di samping telingaku yang membuatku merinding dan merona.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam aku terpana melihat kelakuan OOC para sensei di dalam kamar karaoke ini. Rock lee sensei begitu bersemangat menyanyi sambil melompat lompat. Kiba sensei tengah sibuk dengan anjingnya yang ternyata selalu ia bawa ke sekolah. Neji sensei yang sedang merangkul mesra bahu Tenten sensei sambil mencari daftar lagu. Shikamaru sensei menguap dan tidur dengan nyamannya di paha Temari sensei. Ino sensei dengan Sai sensei yang sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya di pojok ruangan seolah tak terganggu dengan aktivitas yang lain. Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan langsung melanjutkannya di ranjang, pikirku nakal.

Sementara yang lain tengah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, tinggal aku dan Utakata senpai yang berada dalam zona kecanggungan. "Kau kaget dengan kelakuan para sensei itu Saku?" Ia membuka suaranya seolah tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku tentang sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mereka terlalu lelah harus menjaga imagenya di sekolah dan juga ketika berada di tempat umum, jadi beginilah mereka ketika di tempat yang tak terjangkau oleh publik! Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti!" Utakata senpai berusaha menjelaskan kepadaku yang semula berpikir sedikit _underestimate._

"Apakah para sensei lain juga tahu?" Aku kembali penasaran bagaimana anggapan sensei senior. Utakata senpai menggeleng. "Mereka terlalu kolot!"

"Kau tak ingin bernyanyi, Saku?" ia mengubah topik pembicaraan kami. Aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu temani aku bernyayi, lagu terakhir sebelum kita makan malam!" Utakata senpai menarik tanganku dan mengundang atensi para sensei lain. Aku masih terpaku dan enggan bergerak "Bolehkan lain kali saja senpai? Aku lelah sepertinya aku lapar!" Aku berusaha menambahkan senyuman setelah mengatakannya. Aku takut semuanya akan segera menyadari hubungan ku dan Utakata senpai.

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya ratu kita sudah bosan dan lapar, ayo kita makan!" ajak Utakata senpai kepada teman-teman lain yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala mereka.

Kami melanjutkan cara kami dengan makan malam di sebuah kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi seperti yang disarankan oleh Kiba sensei dan setelahnya kami langsung pulang karena malam sudah semakin larut.

"Arigato gozaimaz untuk kebersamaannya hari ini!" Aku membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menuju mobilku. Kebetulan aku membawa mobil sendiri hari ini sehingga tak perlu lagi merepotkan Utakata senpai untuk mengantarku. Kami berpisah di parkiran dan ku langsung menyetir mobilku berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di parkiran gedung apartemen dan segera keluar dari mobil BMW ku dan berjalan ke arah lift. Ketika mengetahui pintu lift hampir tertutup aku segera berlari, beruntunglah ada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja masuk. "Zuttooo!" teriakku. Syukurlah aku sampai tepat waktu, pikirku.

Tidak! Seharusnya lebih baik aku terlambat dan tak bertemu mereka di sini. Emeraldku membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke..!" desisku.

"Hn!" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Kau mengenalnya, sayang?" tanya wanita rambut merah yang begitu familiar bagiku. Yah, wanita yang bersama Sasuke di parkiran kafe dan berpapasan denganku di pintu apartemen Sasuke minggu lalu.

"Tetanggaku!" seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum rasa nyeri yang menggerogoti dadaku ketika mendengar kalimat datar Sasuke. Emosiku benar-benar tak dapat ku tahan lagi.

"Bukankah aku kekasihmu, Sasuke?" ucapku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku, mungkin kau yang berpikiran seperti itu!" jlebb, kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar menghancurkan segala yang ku miliki saat itu.

"Ayo, Karin!" tanpa memperdulikanku ia menarik tangan wanita itu keluar lift.

Aku masih mematung tak bergeming di dalam lift sampai pintu lift tertutup dan membawaku entah kemana. Kakiku sangat lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Aku telah dicampakkan oleh Sasuke.

Ku ambil smartphoneku dan langsung men _dial_ kontak Utakata senpai. Entah kenapa hanya dia yang terlintas di otakku saat ini. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggunya mengangkat telepon.

"Jemput aku di lobi gedung apartemenku, senpai!"

.

.

"Bawa aku kemana saja, senpai! Aku tak ingin pulang!" ucapku dengan begitu yakin. Beruntunglah hari ini adalah sabtu malam sehingga aku tak perlu memikirkan tentang harus pergi ke sekolah besok pagi.

Utakata senpai mengangguk sementara ia gunakan satu tangannya untuk menyetir, dan satu tangan lainnya untuk menggenggam jemariku. Ia berusaha menenangkanku.

"Senpai.. Gomen.. Aku menyusahkanmu lagi.. Aku sudah jahat sekali kepadamu, tapi kau selalu mengulurkan tanganmu!" ucapku pelan.

"Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu.. Aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kau membutuhkanku!" Utakata senpai mengatakannya dengan nada serius dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku ingin minum!" pintaku kepadanya. Aku yakin ia paham minuman apa yang ku maksudkan.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di depan meja bartender di dalam sebuah mini bar. "Utakata! Lama tak bertemu!" sapa seorang bartender kepadanya. Kelihatannya dulu ia sering kesini sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menyapanya sejak kami di depan pintu bar tadi. "Yo, Kakuzu!" Utakata senpai membalas jabatan tangan sang bartender.

"Wow ini pertama kalinya kau membawa seorang wanita! Kau pintar memilih!" sindir pria yang dipanggil Kakuzu itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kakuzu! Bartender sekaligus pemilik bar kecil ini dan juga teman pria tampan yang di sebelahmu itu!" Kakuzu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kakuzu san!" balasku ramah.

"Oh, ternyata kau gadis itu!" Aku mengernyit tak paham dengan maksud Kakuzu san. "Dulu setiap Utakata mabuk, ia selalu menggumamkan namamu!" lanjutnya. Setelah itu ku lihat Utakata senpai berusaha membekap mulut Kakuzu. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuan mereka.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat berapa gelas alkohol yang ku minum. Hal terakhir yang masih ku ingat adalah aku sudah setengah mabuk, berada di atas pengkuan Utakata senpai dan mencumbuinya. Setelahnya ingatanku sudah benar-benar melayang.

Ketika terbangun, ku menemukan diriku di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih yang disertai dengan wallpaper bunga sakura di salah satu dindingnya. Aku melirik ke samping, Utakata senpai masih terlelap tidur. Aku berpikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi diantara kami, segera ku singkap selimutnya. "Syukurlah masih menggunakan celana!" desisku lega. Lagi pula aku tak merasakan ngilu di areaku dan pakaian dalamku masih lengkap.

Ku lihat ekspresi manisnya saat tertidur. Benar-benar membuat hatiku damai setiap kali melihatnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mendekati wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Arigato, senpai! Seandainya aku bisa membalas cintamu yang begitu besar kepadaku!"

Aku berinisiatif membuatkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Walaupun aku tak pandai memasak, aku masih bisa untuk sekedar membuat telur mata sapi dan _sandwich_.

.

"Huwaaa!"

Aku kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sosok gadis pirang berdiri di dekatku. Untung saja piring yang di tanganku tak melayang kepadanya. Gadis itu memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut dan terfokus pada kemeja tipis putihku yang cukup transparan. Salahkan Utakata senpai yang memasangkannya, batinku.

"Neesan siapa?" tanyanya. Seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu bertanya siapa dia yang seenakknya nyelonong di apartemen orang, lagipula seingatku Utakata senpai tak memiliki adik.

"Haruno Sakura! Kau siapa?" balasku. Ekspresi dan mimik wajah gadis berambut ikal itu berubah setelah ku sebutkan namaku.

"Jangan rebut Utakata nii dariku, Sakura neesan! Aku tahu neesan tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya! Ku mohon neesan!" gadis itu tiba-tiba memohon kepadaku. Aku mengernyit bingung. "Aku pacar Utakata-nii!" lanjutnya.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, seakan tersambar petir, bahkan sudah tak ada lagi tempatku untuk melarikan perasaanku dari Sasuke. Genggaman tanganku mulai melemah, tak kuat lagi menahan piring yang ada di tanganku.

PRAAANNGGGGG!

 **.**

"Saku, kenapa di dapur terdengar berisik sekali, kau ingin menghancurkan dapurku, hime?" suara Utakata senpai menginterupsi percakapan kami dan kulihat ia tengah membuka separo dari pintu kamar.

Gadis itu melihat kemunculan Utakata dan berlari menghampirinya. "Utakata nii, kejutan!" Gadis itu berekspresi riang saat melihat Utakata, persis seperti yang ku lakukan pada Sasuke. Senyum di bibirnya berubah menjadi getir ketika dengan jelas melihat tanda merah yang memenuhi tubuh atletis Utakata.

"Hotaru…"

.

.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Wah rasanya ingin ku pangkas filler-fillernya, takut terlalu panjang bikin bosan.. Gomen kalo agak telat updatenya dan kurang memuaskan readers.

Semoga ga menyurutkan kemauan readers buat Read n Review, plus kritik dan sarannya.

Arigato #bungkukin badan

Arigato yang udah review, fol n fav #mwaaahhh

.

Balesin review temen-temen yang login tanpa akun dulu ya, kalo yg login pake akun FF udah eksklusif ku bales via PM .. #Kedip-kedipin mata

Uchiharuno: blm berani bikin, klo pun ada mungkin di chapter2 akhir.. kursus kilat sama Uchiharunosan boleh tak?

Frizca: Ini dilanjut cinta.. gomen klo agak telat.. utakatanya kyknya mlh ketiban untung lho say..

Dewazz: wanita rambut merah :D ini dilanjut say, review krisar lagi ya..

Jamur lumutan: Arigato udah suka, semoga sukanya g berubah #kedipin mata

Guest: Hore ada yang dukung crack pair ku.. :D salam hot dh guest san

Fiaa: Mainpairnya Utasaku jd gomen sasusaku cm slight aja say..

Tisha: ganbatte, ini udah lanjut say..

Arigato temen-temen, para senpai buat semua saran, review n revisinya.. semoga ga bosen buat read n review di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..

With Love

Justcallme_Kei

06112015


End file.
